


get your nose off me

by shadowkey



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	get your nose off me

"Mi spieghi perchè ci sono le tue mani sul mio phon?" chiese la ragazza piccata "Scusami Stacy ma lo sai che i capelli sono l'unica parte non decomposta e la migliore di tutto il mio corpo" disse Derek "Lo so le conosco le tue parti del corpo dato che le lasci sempre in giro" disse "Potresti cortesemente prenderti gli arti e farmi sistemare i capelli in pace, ora vado a prendermi una fetta di torta" scese al piano di sotto e aprì il frigo e lanciò un urlo fortissimo "Perchè c'è il tuo stomaco nel frigo? questo è disgustoso e mi fissa, penso che il mio di stomaco avrà qualche problema" disse Stacy prima di vomitare.  
"Così non possiamo proprio andare avanti, ti devi controllare e dì alla tua mano di smetterla di palparmi il sedere, non è appropriato o almeno che lo faccia con te attaccato" lo guardò "Non è colpa mia, quella mano è più indisciplinata di quella della famiglia Addams, non lo farà più te lo prometto, per caso hai visto il mio piede destro?" chiese alla ragazza "Sì, sta flirtando con le mie Loboutine senza tanto successo" disse prendendo il piede e lanciandoglielo, poi andò in camera e aprì il cassetto dell'intimo per cambiarsi il reggiseno e trovò un ospite molto indesiderato "No, Derek basta non puoi aver perso anche quello e perchè si sta sollazzando con le mie mutandine, basta io me ne vado non posso più vivere in questo modo" disse prendendo una borsa e andando via.


End file.
